Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to a transistor display panel.
Discussion of the Background
Generally, in a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a transistor (or a thin film transistor) may be used to independently drive each pixel as a switching element. A transistor display panel including the transistor further includes a gate line for transmitting a gate signal to the transistor, a data line for transmitting a data signal thereto, and the like, in addition to the transistor, and a pixel electrode connected to the transistor.
The transistor includes a semiconductor in which a channel is formed, a gate electrode connected to the gate line, a source electrode connected to the data line, and a drain electrode connected to the pixel electrode.
Generally, light emitted from a light source such as a backlight may be incident on a lower portion of the transistor display panel, and some of the light incident thereto may be reflected between the gate electrode and the source electrode, or between the gate electrode and the drain electrode, and be irradiated to the channel. Thus, characteristics of the transistor may be changed, which may degrade the reliability of the transistor display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.